Los piratas de agua dulce
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Luego de ser atacados por Barba pegajosa, Ed, Doble d, Eddy, junto con Billy, Valente, Irving, Pecas y hasta Tom y Jerry se embarcan en una aventura, incluso en la búsqueda de un tesoro


En el siglo XVIII, una pequeña goleta navegaba por el mar de las Antillas, en ella viajaban un grupo de marineros miserables, entre ellos jóvenes tontos e inexpertos, como Ed, Edd y Eddy, que se habían embarcado en busca de fortuna, pero en donde estaban no conseguirían nada; también Billy, un chico de pocas luces y sus amigos Irving y Pecas; que solían ser maltratados por el capataz Valente, y no faltaban las mascotas como el gato Tom y el ratón Jerry.

Ellos estaban a la autoridad del capitán Ahab, que estaba loco, y su contramaestre solía calmarlo o decirle algunas cosas, pero con cuidado ya que enfurecía cuando lo contradecían.

Durante las labores de a bordo, Eddy ya se quejaba de los tratos que le hacían sus oficiales:

-Estoy harto de ese capitán, a veces me gustaría organizar un motín-

-Por favor Eddy, tal vez cuando bajemos a tierra podremos buscar un buen empleo-Le dijo Doble d.

En cambio Ed, labraba pero era estúpido, ya que solía hablarles al gato y al ratón, y era el objeto de burla de los demás marinos.

Ese día todo iba a cambiar, ya que de lejos había un bricbarca sospechoso, ya que en realidad se trataba de una nave pirata, como tantas que hay en esas aguas.

Pero el capitán Ahab, comenzó a gritarles a los más jóvenes, como siempre y les decía:

-Atención, cucarachas, si llegan a organizar un motín, los voy a atar el cuello con una soga en el ancla-

-Tranquilo señor, Valente se encargara de eso-Dijo el contramaestre.

-Ya sé, pero para que aprendan-Le respondió.

Como estaba concentrado en el regaño, no supo lo de la nave sospechosa que se acercaba.

El bricbarca hizo un disparo como advertencia, aunque ya habían izado la bandera negra y Ahab dijo:

-Son piratas, pero no importa, los enfrentaremos como hombres, así que vayan a sus puestos, sanguijuelas-

Pese que eran pocos, y no tenían muchas armas, además de que disponían de pequeños cañones, los marineros de armaron de valor, incluso los jóvenes y opusieron resistencia a los piratas que lanzaban los rezones para iniciar el abordaje.

Con la ayuda de Tom y Jerry, le dieron armas a Ed, a Eddy, a Billy y a Valente para combatir.

A bordo de la goleta, marineros y piratas combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con la sagacidad del capitán enemigo que se llamaba Barba pegajosa, y de algunos de sus hombres, comenzaron a dejar fuera de combate a varios oponentes.

Ed era valiente y le decía al enemigo:

-¿Dónde quieres sus pataditas, en las costillitas?-

El daba golpes y patadas a los piratas, el ratón se encargaba de golpear en las cabezas del enemigo, mientras que el gato les pegaba en los pies, ya que algunos andaban descalzos.

Sin embargo, la suerte les sonreía a los piratas, ya que pocos de los marineros, incluso el capitán y el contramaestre, aun resistían, ya que la mayoría quedo fuera de combate. Barba pegajosa y sus oficiales se lanzaron contra ellos, y además los jóvenes ya no pudieron seguir resistiendo, y se rindieron, al final, Barba pegajosa venció a Ahab y a los que aun resistían.

Cuando los piratas salieron vencedores, hicieron prisioneros a los jóvenes, aunque Tom y Jerry fueron a escondidas al bricbarca, mientras que los piratas saqueaban lo que les podría ser útil.

Luego de pillar, hundieron la goleta y partieron, además los jóvenes prisioneros comenzaron a servir como sirvientes.

Mientras los piratas disfrutaban de otra de sus victorias, con ron y comida nueva, Billy, Irving, Pecas, Valente y Doble d se encargaban de limpiar la cubierta, mientras que los demás pillos les decían burlas.

Eddy y Ed servían las comidas a sus amos, pero comían poco, pero el contramaestre que era un sujeto de pocas luces, les dijo:

-Miren, si no se quejan, podrán unirse a nosotros-

Los dos jóvenes fueron a la cabina de Barba pegajosa a servir la cena y en ese momento el capitán charlaba con dos piratas sobre una isla que se sabía que estaba oculto un tesoro, y para eso poseía un mapa para buscarlo.

Y Eddy se sorprendió, ya que era codicioso y el capitán le dijo:

-Si haces lo que te pedimos, recibirás algo-

Luego de retirarse, el joven codicioso le dijo a Doble d en secreto:

-Mira, ese tesoro es la oportunidad de ser ricos-

-Pero es imposible, estos piratas no compartirían un botín con nosotros-Respondió Doble d.

Y la conservación quedo interrumpida con el grito del vigía que anunciaba:

-Tierra a la vista-

Pero era de noche y Barba pegajosa dijo:

-Miren, luego de comer iremos a dormir, así que desembarcaremos mañana al mediodía-

Y ahí a Eddy se le ocurrió huir mientras sus captores bajaran la guardia, pero los prisioneros fueron encerrados en el calabozo.

En las altas horas de la noche, aparecieron Tom y Jerry y liberaron a los jóvenes, que a hurtadillas huyeron del barco, pero Ed fue a la cabina del capitán y con ayuda del ratón, robo el mapa de tesoro. Sin hacer el menor ruido, nadaron hacia la playa, y se internaron en la selva.

Al día siguiente, los piratas despertaron sobresaltados, primero por el escape de los prisioneros y sobre el capitán que estaba colérico por el robo del mapa y rugió:

-Preparen el bote y vámonos a la isla de inmediato, allí deben estar, rápido, antes que ellos encuentren el tesoro-

Así, Barba pegajosa desembarco con un puñado de hombres y bien armados.

En la isla, los fugitivos estaban almorzando la comida vegetal que selecciono Doble d, porque tenía conocimientos de botánica, y también para no hacer fuego, ya que con el humo, sus captores sabrían dónde están.

Al escuchar a los piratas que estaban desembarcando, apretaron el paso y se internaron en la selva. Pero Eddy estaba más interesado por el mapa y Valente le dijo:

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí, te haría un calzón chino, como se los hice a estos imbéciles-

Por eso Billy, Irving y Pecas les tenía miedo al bravucón, pero con las voces fueron hallados y fueron capturados, cuando eran atados, Barba pegajosa les dijo:

-Ahora nos van a acompañar a buscar el tesoro y no van a huir-

Caminando atados, llegaron a la cueva donde estaba escondido el tesoro, cuando abrieron el cofre con la fortuna, Eddy, Billy, Valente y los piratas estaban felices, pero sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a la nave.

En cambio Tom y Jerry iban a hacer lo posible para que los jóvenes puedan librarse de esos piratas.

Mientras partían y se adentraban en alta mar, Barba pegajosa y sus oficiales estaban pensando en cómo ajusticiarlos por su huida, pero el gato y el ratón cortaron sus sogas sin que nadie los vea, y les dieron armas, ahí Ed se envalentono y les dijo desafiante:

-¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas, en las costillitas?-

Ahí Eddy, Doble d, Valente y Billy cogieron las armas y se enfrentaron a los piratas, pero Pecas e Irving mostraban cobardía, aunque Jerry daba golpes en las cabezas y Tom les pegaba en los pies al enemigo.

Doble d no sabía pelear y cuando un oponente le encaraba, dijo:

-No me mate, soy hijo único-

Pero Ed lo defendió y dejo inconsciente al enemigo, ya que con sus piruetas daban patadas y empujones a los piratas.

Mientras que Eddy luchaba como podían, ordeno a Doble d de conducir la nave, pero tuvo que lidiar con dos grumetes pigmeos.

Con ayuda de los animales, varios piratas quedaron fuera de combate, Ed seguía combatiendo, y en el combate, Valente hacia calzones chinos a los piratas, incluso al contramaestre.

Luego de vencer a los oficiales, Eddy se enfrentó al capitán, pero como este era un poderoso oponente, Ed corto una vela que le cayó encima, ahí Eddy le dio golpes con su espada hasta que se rindió.

Con el barco en su poder, algunos piratas, incluso el tonto contramaestre, se les unieron, y encerraron a Barba pegajosa y los más leales en el calabozo.

Irving, Pecas, Valente y Billy eran marinos, con ayuda de Tom y Jerry, aunque con el tesoro, iban a ser piratas, Doble d era el timonel, Ed el marinero de primera y Edd el nuevo capitán de la nave.

Así fue como pudieron encontrar algo de dinero y ser ricos, pero esta vez a causa de la piratería.

Fin


End file.
